How She Hurt Him
by RinAmeliaLaRue
Summary: It wasnt an easy choice but she looked back at her sleeping children and to their old house vanishing in the distance. It would hurt him when he woke, but it was either them or her husband. Sober Sesshomaru would understand.
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru stop!" Rin shoved against her husband with tears in her eyes. He growled at her but stopped for a moment to stare at her. "Stop what?" his voice low and deadly.

"Not in front of Ran and Sunny..." She pleaded with him. Almost instantly Sesshomaru pulled his hand down and let go of Rins blouse. He almost forgot the twins were asleep on the couch before he and Rin got into a heated argument.

* * *

The dumb bitch forgot to do the dishes again! He had to punish his mate so she wouldnt make the environment toxic for his children...He truly believed that. In a haze he stumbled away from Rin. "Sorry..." He grunted and walked to their room where Rin had no doubt he would pass out.

It takes a lot of alcohol to get a daiyoukai drunk but Sesshomaru was determined to waste his fathers fortune doing it every night. Hurting Rin in the process wasnt anything new to her. Rin knew he had pain in his heart when she met him but she also foolishly thought that she could help mend it.

That was almost 5 years ago. She would watch hopelessly as he spiraled downward into his addiction to escape his reality. One she never wished she'd find out.

* * *

After minutes of crying Rin collected herself. She checked on their twins. Ran, her son with black hair, amber eyes, and one magenta stripe fown his cheek and Sunny, their daughter with silver hair and chocolate brown eyes. They were still fast asleep and Rin held back a sob in thanks that they were unharmed.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning up the mess Sesshomaru made in their fight, Rin looked around the home that they had made for themselves. The expensive paintings that adorned the wall. The Italian leather couch in their living room. All the carpets and the extra rooms in their two story house. It didnt mean anything to her. Nothing meant anything to her except that their two children were safe.

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." She exclaimed in almost despair. She wanted to scream and bang her fists against something. Her frustration almost made her lose her control enough to do it. Until she heard the cooing of her babies stirring awake.

Her eyes shot up while she emptied the last of broken glass into the trash cans.

"Mommmys coming my little loves!" She yelled out loud enough to not wake Sesshomaru. After washing her hands she ran to the couch where she saw Ran rolling over almost hitting his sister in the face. She picked up Ran and started to bounce him in her arms. "It's okay sweetie." She smiled down at him even though her eyes were puffy from crying. "Daddy is asleep...It's okay my little boy..." She shushed him and lulled him until he fell back asleep.

It only took minutes for Ran to fall back asleep. Rin smiled to herself in relief before she looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at her from the top of the stairs. He held an empty glass in his hands and shook it at her. She nodded and slowly put Ran back next to his sister.

Very slowly she walked to the kitchen and walked to the counter to grab a bottle of scotch she knew Sesshomaru bought in boxes on is way home everyday.

"I'll be there soon..." She said at barely a whisper. Knowing Sesshomaru could hear her.

Slowly she made her way up the stairs with a new glass that had a couple of ice cubes. She knew he wouldnt want his old warm cup or warm scotch.

* * *

Rin made her way to their bedroom where Sesshomaru was sitting in an office chair holding his fingers to his temple.

"Here..." Rin held out the glass for Sesshomaru to reach out to. "Hold still..." He held out his hand that now held the glass. "Say when..." Rin said lovingly.

She poured the glass for what seemed like forever before he grunted at her. She stopped pouring. "Should I-"

"Leave the bottle." He demanded before Rin could finish her sentence. Sesshomaru took a quick sip of his glass before looking at Rin. "Still my girl..." He almost smirked but instead grabbed Rin by her waist before pulling her onto his lap. He sniffed her neck and let out a sort of chuckle. His tongue licking the mating mark he left onto her years prior.

"Sesshomaru I-" She stopped when he shoved her off him. "I know..." He swiveled his chair away and started to pour more scotch into his glass.

Rin fell hard with a thud. No doubt her hip would have a bruise tomorrow morning. She tried to mask her yelp of pain so he wouldnt turn that chair around. When he didnt, Rin got up from her knees and started to walk toward the hallways and the staircase. Her first priority was keeping the babies safe.

* * *

As Rin slowly crept down the stairs she listened for any silent cooings or fussyness that the twins could let off. Silence. More relief. She looked up the stairs and decided to venture back upstairs.

Sesshomaru was right where she left him. The bottle more than halfway gone now and his head tilted halfway down.

"Baby?..." She waited for a response. "Baby?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his head and looked at her.

"I'm putting Ran and Sunny to their cribs." She kissed his forehead hoping that in his drunken state of mind he didnt notice how shaky he was.

He nodded and kissed Rin back.

Rin waited until he adjusted himself into their bed. Shortly she could hear him snoring. Her sure sign that he was out for a couple of hours. Her only few hours of sleep before he woke up and went to work and she had to go and get the babies ready for their day with mommy.

* * *

Rin, however didnt want to wait that long to deal with her hungover husband. In a hurry she slowly crept upstairs to the childrens room. She packed a small bag full of mostly diapers and formula. What would be more expensive to replace more than clothes if Sesshomaru shut off the debit and credit cards.

After loading up her car Rin wrapped herself up in one baby carrier and loaded sleeping Sunny into it before holding Ran in her arms and walking to the front door.

She didnt even bother locking the door before she hurriedly locked her babies into their car seats. Her heart raced as she struggled to lock the carseats into place. She knew Sesshomaru wouldnt be awake for a while but the stress was still there.

The car was placed into drive and Rin took off. She watched their old house as it shrunk off into the distance. Rin didnt even pack clothes for herself. No worries. She would figure it out...

* * *

New story I know! I havent forgotten my other stories... I just know these side stories I think of wont fit with either stories i have now so maybe i can handle 3 stories? - ** _RinAmelia_**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 hours before Sesshomaru would wake up for work. She watched the clock as she drove toward the closest bank. It was almost time for the banks to open. If she could get enough money out before Sesshomaru killed her cards she could get far enough to find a job to care for them.

She would sit at the bank for half an hour before they opened the doors for the day. She withdrew enough to get her far away from wouldnt miss a few thousand and cash wouldnt be tracked down to where they were. A couple of hotel rooms. New baby clothes when they outgrew their old ones. A couple of shirts for her but one pair of pants. Her babies needed stuff more than her.

Ran and Sunny would cry in the backseat for their father and it would make Rin cry in response. How could they understand that their father wasnt making the home safe for them?

She watched the highway lines as she drove passed them and across state lines.

* * *

past:

Rin giggled at the bar with her friends. Her face flushed from the drinks she had already consumed. She was offered drinks but her friends would just deny them for her and make sure she was safe. Rin accepted this as a part of their routine for her. She felt safe. Every night one of them would tuck her into bed and lock the door behind them and sometimes even show up with a hangover cure.

Every day she would frown and apologize for getting so drunk the night before but she was always met with "It's okay." and "Don't worry"s

All of her friends were attached but Rin never seemed to make a big deal about it. She always seemed content with just seeing her friends. She never got stuck up on the dating factor. Friends were friends regardless.

"One day Rin, someone good enough will come around!" Their positive attitudes always made her hopeful. She would nod and agree and drop the subject. "I'm fine guys!" She always laughed it off.

Then he came along...

The amber eyed devil watched her one night. Rin was sitting at a local dive bar and sipping on a beer alone. Her friends were busy that night but she didnt have anything to do so out she went.

She nodded at the other locals she knew but always sat alone. "The usual?" She looked up at her familiar bartender and nodded. He smiled and walked away to the fridge that held the beer.

After he left her with her beer she sat down and sipped it while looking through her cell phone. Same empty cell phone. Still at work or still no friends. It was her routine.

Thats when he decided to sit next to her.

"Expecting someone?" He asked at first. His amber eyes seeing that she didnt notice him. He coughed a little loudly before she jumped and looked at him. "Excuse me?" She started to inch away. "I asked if you were expecting someone?" He arched an eyebrow.

Rin shook her head and stared at her beer. "No... I just come here sometimes by myself..." She didnt wait for a response and took a sip of her beer. After this she didnt bother to look at him again.

"Why are you so distant?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "Light?" He asked.

"I don't smoke." She responded. Still not looking at him through sips of her beer. He scoffed and walked away. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as this silver haired man made his way to a table with other people. He was talking but she couldnt make out his words. Not that she cared. But she could feel his glare when she reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

She lit it and took one puff, closed her eyes and exhaled. Yeah, she was definitely drunk now. A couple of drinks after the man who tried to talk to her. She didnt care. A giggle to herself before she asked the bartender for another shot before she closed out her tab.

By now her new cigarette was half gone before she put it out and said her goodbyes and walked out of the bar. She would stumble before she felt an arm around her. "Let me go!" She tried to shove whoever off her but she looked up and saw the same silver haired man from the bar.

"Youre drunk." He stated matter of factly. His arm not leaving her waist. "Tell me where you live so i can get you home safe."

Rin shook her head. "I dont want you to know where I live..." She tried to pull away from him and stumbled instead. "Shit..." Rin put a hand to her head while she tried to collect herself.

Sesshomaru didnt say anything and patiently waited for her. "You're alone and I'm taking you home." Riin didnt say anything. Was this guy going to rape her? The alcohol made her not care. She pointed a finger towards her apartment. "That way..."

* * *

The next morning Rin looked at the ceiling and stared at the same old spots. Some things never change. She tried to remember last night but she was drawing a blank. She just remembered a silver haired man and wondered if he was real or just from a dream.

"My head..." She got up and stared at the floor. "At least I made it home..."

"Youre welcome..." The deep voice made her look into his direction. The silver haired man she thought she dreamt! "What are y-"

He cut her off by putting a cup of tea into her hands. "Drink..." He sat down next to her and waited for her to sip from the cup. "Why are you still here?" Rin looked down at the cup before drinking it and waited for his response.

Sesshomaru shrugged before getting up. "I'll see you again, Rin." He started to walk towards the door and didnt expect her to respond so he quietly shut the door behind him. "What a strange man..." Rin said out loud to herself.

The day went on uneventful. She drank water, to stay hydrated. Then the texts started to come in. They all wanted her to go out. So she shrugged and got ready for another night out at the bars.

Her friend Kagome was a little bit older than her but they were friends since child hood from when their mothers would sit and drink and compare their husbands issues. It was a sick bonding but they loved each other all the same. She would die for Rin and Rin would die for her.

Second was Kagomes friend Sango. Rin was jealous of her at first because she thought Sango was trying to take Kagome from her. After a few meetings with her she realized they could all just be friends. Sango cared for her like Kagome cared for her. So Rin opened up to her too. Her tight circle of friends.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Sango stared at Rin with wide brown eyes. "Were you safe?" Sango took a long sip from her beer and kept looking toward Rin. "Were you safe?!"

Rin shook her head then nodded. "Yes! I was fine! this guy took me home."

Rin immediately regretted admitting that. Both Sango and Kagome were on her ass like wildfire.

"A guy took you home?!" They both exclaimed. both of them took one of Rins hands into their own. "Did he hurt you?!" They both asked, Rin shook her head once more. "No, he was the perfect gentleman... "He made sure I got home safe and even made me tea the next morning. But we didnt sleep together!" Rin laughed at the thought. How did she luck out with the perfect stranger?

Kagome and Sango both exchanged looks but then dropped the subject. As long as Rin was fine now they couldnt complain.

"How do you let her go out when she gets that drunk on her own?" Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere and had his hands on Rins shoulder. He stared at the two women not paying attention to Rin trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Are you stalking me now?!" She slapped at the hand on her.

Kagome and Sango both giggled out of nervousness. "Shes an adult! she can do what she wants." Kagome blurted out. Sesshomaru graced her with his glare. Instead of a response he chose to ignore it,

"Don't let it happen again." He finally let go of Rin and walked away towards a table full of the same people she saw the night before.

"Who was that?" Sango asked Rin. Her eyes not leaving Sesshomaru. "I don't know..." Rin answered as she sipped her drink. "Don't care."

The rest of the night was spent with Rin, Kagome and Sango singing along to whatever song they knew that came on the jukebox. Rin giggled and hugged her friends. She was truly happy with them near her. Sesshomarus glare didnt phase her at all.

Kagura crossed her legs and closed her fan. "Is this a sick joke?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and kept his gaze on Rin. He couldnt explain it himself. He was just drawn to her. It wasnt a game, he didnt want to hurt the girl... He brushed off kagura before he tried to go and talk to this girl again.

Rin was aware of him staring at her and more aware when he started to walk towards her. "Oh god..." She thought to herself. Sango nudged her before he had the time to cough and clear his voice.

Rin looked to Sango before she turned and met her gaze with Sesshomarus. "Hello?" She stared at him. Already annoyed with him she tried to turn her chair to avoid him.

"Can I speak to you in private?" He pointed his chin to Sango and Kagome. Rin rolled her eyes and lifted herself off her chair. "I'll be right back." She promised then followed her stranger to a more quiet part of the bar.

"Sesshomaru..." He mentioned to her before he lit a cigarette. He looked at her expecting a response. Rin eyed him warily before giving in. "My name is Rin, Sesshomaru...My friends probably miss me so i should go..."She didn't remember telling him her name the night before.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Your friends are fine Rin..." He leaned against her almost pinning her to the wall. "You never thanked me for the other night...So why not let me take you out for dinner?"

Rin blushed. A man was never that direct with her before. Before she could acknowledge her actions she nodded then ran back to the table where her friends were.

* * *

Rin wiped her eyes as she tried to silently sob to herself. She had an envelope full of cash and 2 hours before Sesshomaru woke up. Ran and Sunny were still asleep but she knew it would be soon when they woke up. They always seem to when their daddy woke up for work and left the house for the day.

She tried to keep straight on the highway while she put more distance between her and Sesshomaru. She could feel the sickness kicking in. It was all due to their mating mark. No doubt he would wake up feeling it too. Their distance... Her neck burned and her stomach hurt worse than cramps or child birthing ever did.

"FUCK!" Rin was fortunate enough to be close to a rest stop so she slowly pulled over. After parking she rushed out of the car and leaned over. Dry heaving until blood came out of her mouth. It was his pull on her that did this. Maybe it happened to him too.." Good." She thought before she threw up another batch of blood.

break

After Rin was sure she was done throwing up she wiped her mouth and looked into her car. Her perfect angels were still asleep. She smiled to herself before she opened the door. She was more tired than she thought she was. "Lets find a hotel." Rin mentioned to her kids but it was more to herself.

If Sesshomaru found them while she was asleep then he deserved to find them. Rin was sure that he wouldnt though. She was heading west and stopped short of new orleans.

She stalled her car and stared at the hotel. Her nerves were kicking in. Rin stared at Ran and Sunny and the fear kept creeping in. She was actually going to do this alone. Sesshomaru was finally going to deal with the past he kept drinking away.

* * *

Rin was stumbling but Sesshomaru kept his arm near her to catch her if she fell. Her laughter wouldnt leave his ears. He loved hearing her happy. It had been weeks since they first met and he drunkenly approached and scared her. He was out with friends for the first time in forever. Kagura, who was his exgirlfriend. It was a civil break up or else he wouldnt be out with her in his free time. Her new boyfriend Naraku, who somewhat held a grudge against him for having dated Kagura before him. Finally his dumb brother Inuyasha. A weird group of people to hang out with but what else did he have to do?

"Sesshomaru I'm fine!" She slapped his arm. " I have to call kagome and sango to let them know i made it home safe perfect stranger." She had come to call him that when she was drunk. Its what he was to her. He came out of nowhere and almost instantly was apart of her life. If he forced himself into it she didnt care. He was nice and chivalrous to her. Truth was that she didnt want a boyfriend but if this is the closest she got she wasnt complaining.

Sesshomaru nodded at her and backed up while he watched her fumble with her house keys. Sesshomaru sighed to himself, knowing this was part of her routine. He placed his hand on hers and helped her steady herself until she could put her house keys in the keyhole. "Thank you!" She smiled at Sesshomaru and almost shut the door on him but he stopped her.

Rin turned to see why her door didnt click and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. "Sesshomaru?..." A blush came across her face. He took a step in then shut then shut the door behind him. "May I?" He looked down on her as she stared wide eyed at him. She didnt know what he was asking but she nodded.

With a smirk he put a hand behind her neck and leaned down. He gently captured her lips onto his. He slowly greatened the force of the kiss as Rin responded back to match his force. Sesshomaru leaned her against the wall and reached a hand down to pull her leg over his hip. A soft moan escaped her mouth inbetween kisses.

"No..." She finally escaped. After pushing him away she looked down at the ground, her face still flushed. "I'm sorry..."

Sesshomaru stared at her before letting his hand off her leg. "It's okay Rin..." She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Currently traveling BUT I am typing in between not having Wifi! expect more updates while im waiting for connecting flights lol- _ **RinAmelia**_


	3. Chapter 3

t should have been 9 in the morning when he woke up but it was 6:45. Something was stabbing him in his stomach. A pain almost as worse as the hangover he could feel. Why did he feel like this? "Rin?" Was all he could manage out. Getting out of the bed he stumbled into the hallway. "RIN?!" Sesshomaru sniffed the air for his mate. Nothing. "RIN?!" Hurriedly he ran down the stairs to where he last remembered seeing Rin. Nothing. Nowhere.

He reached into his pocket and looked at his cell phone. No messages from Rin. What was going on? The house was silent and felt really lonely. "Rin..." He whispered to himself.

Instantly he called her phone only to realize she had shut it off.

How odd? Why would Rin do that? He turned to go back up the stairs to go to his office where he could check their bank account.

Nothing since a withdrawl exactly at 6. It was the closest bank to their house. She could be anywhere. With his pups. Where could she be? He knew Rin wasnt happy with his drinking but he never thought she would be one to run away.

He called the second number in his phone. His brother...

"Inuyasha...Rins gone."

* * *

It wasnt long before Inuyasha knoked on Sesshomarus door. "What did you do?" His arms were crossed while he walked past his brother to sit on their couch. A yawn escaped Inuyashas mouth. It was too early in the morning for him to be awake and dealing with other peoples issues.

"She packed up the kids and left..." Sesshomaru sat down on the couch too. Disbelief in his eyes that Rin actually left.

"It would have happened eventually with all that damned drinking Sesshomaru! " Inuyasha nudged his brother. "It was never this bad until recently though..." Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. Sesshomaru chose to ignore his brothers comments.

"Has she called Kagome? Or Sango? Youre closer to them than me." Sesshomaru was checking his phone every couple of minutes. He couldnt call the cops yet because she had only been gone a couple of hours.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I havent even told them shes gone yet...you know how they get about each other." Another yawn.

"I'm going to go find her...She has my kids." Sesshomaru got up his head was starting to kill him. Inuyasha stood up to. "I'm going to go home and call the girls. Maybe theyve heard something by now." Sesshomaru nodded and sat back down. Still eyeing his phone hoping that it would light up with a message from Rin.

* * *

Rins eyes were closed for maybe 30 minutes before Sunnys cries woke her up. She looked up at her mom and made grabby hands. She wanted her father. Sunny was always searching for her father. She was a daddys girl. It had been like that since the nurse first placed her into Sesshomarus arms. You could see the moment when they fell in love with each other. Rin had no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru would kill for their newborn daughter.

"Baby girl..." She tried to soothe her daughter. Ran looked up to both of them and wondered what was going on. Sunnys cries filled the hotel room for what felt like forever. Rin held her daughter with one arm and reached into their baby bag for a bottle. Maybe it would help Sunny calm down.

After the bottle Sunny started to cry again. Ran rolled over onto his stomach and reached for Sunnys empty bottle. Rin was used to dealing with the twins on her own but now it felt more lonely knowing Sesshomaru wasnt going to be near her.

A tear rolled down her face. Rin was so lost in her thoughts she didnt even notice Sunny stopped crying. Her curious brown eyes staring up at her mother before giving her brother a look. Their secret twin language they had between them that Rin could never understand. Rin wiped her nose and put on smile. "Mommys okay..."

Rin reached down into her pocked and pulled out her cell phone. Holding the power button down until the screen lit up and loaded to her home screen. She was going to have to tell Sesshomaru they were going to separate until something changed. Could she even hear his voice right now?

Her phone started to light up as it received texts messages and voicemails. Sesshoamru(6) Kagome (2) Sango (2) and a hand fulll of voicemails.

She chose to ignore them when her phone went off. It was Inuyasha calling. How odd.

"Hello?" She answered. "Jesus Christ Rin, where the Hell are you? Sesshomaru and Kagome are going crazy looking for you." Inuyasha scolded. "Your husband wants his kids and his mate back."

Rin rolled her eyes. Possesive dog men. "We'll He can see OUR children in a couple of days. I need to collect myself before I start looking for lawyers." She heard Inuyasha gasp on the other line.

"You know it doesnt work like that Rin. A divorce lawyer isnt going to erase that thing on your neck. That mating mark."

"Were going to separate either way Inuyasha. Sesshomaru can't keep doing this when we have children now! Sunny misses her father so much but I do not trust him around them when he gets like that." Rin looked around the hotel room and noticed she was raising her voice. "I'm sorry. Just tell Sesshomaru what I told you..." She hung up the phone before he could complain.

Minutes later Rins phone lit up again. She checked and sure enough it was her husband. She ignored the call and threw her phone on the bed. The twins were laying on the bed and playing with their fingers. Her phone lit up with new text messages. Mostly Sesshomaru texting her question marks.

She ignored the texts and instead sent him a picture of Ran and Sunny playing on the bed. "Will figure out visitation in the future." She put her phone down and saw her phone get bombarded with texts from Sesshomaru.

* * *

past:

Rin sat on her couch next to Sesshomaru with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Sesshomaru was looking through the channels on her TV. "Pick something!" Rin threw a piece of popcorn at him laughing at him while he picked it off his lap and ate it.

"Nothing good on Rin." Rin sighed and mashed random buttons until a channel came up. Random movie that they probably wouldnt pay attention to. Whenever they hung out at her apartment the couple would just talk to each other. Sesshomaru would try to make Rin giggle a lot.

For now he just held her hand while trying to pay attention to the movie. She leaned her head onto his arm. She put some popcorn into her mouth and chewed. Trying hard not to eat so noisily. Sesshomaru nudged her. "Can still hear you." Rin blushed and inched away from him. "Rude!" She pouted at him and stuck her tongue out.

Sesshomaru was about to grab Rins tongue when his cell phone went off. "Ugh.." He answered without looking at the caller ID. "Yes I'm still at Rins...Staying in tonight. Later Kagura." He hung up his phone and put it on silent before placing it on the table. "She wanted to go out to the bar again..."

Rin sighed. Always the bar. She didnt know why they wouldnt just come to her apartment and drink there. "She can always drink here! Why doesnt she like me?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm pretty sure my ex girlfriend doesnt want to hang around my new girlfriend. Naraku wouldnt like that idea either. Things wouuld get awkward since there wouldnt be anyone else to talk to."

Rin sighed with him. " We can go out if thats what you want to do. I don't mind. I can text Sango and Kagome..." Rin almost got up but Sesshomaru pulled her back down onto his lap. "I want to stay in with you tonight." He kissed her on her neck and pulled her closer to his chest. Rin snuggled up closer to him.

"Thanks..." She slid off his lap and took her spot next to him again. A new movie was on the tv but she wasnt paying attention. She was more focused on Sesshomaru and the random glances he would shoot her. It made her heart flutter. Her perfect stranger was so considerate of her feelings. It was too early but she was positive she was falling for him fast.


	4. Chapter 4

present:

Rin had a small temp job filing papers in a small office even though Sesshomaru kept insisting on paying more than enough child support until him and Rin could work out their issues. He had been sober for two weeks before his therapist called and said talking to him would help his recovery immensely. She didnt understand but agreed to one session. Only one and she was done and filing for divorce.

Sesshomaru agreed and soon they set a date.

Later that week Rin was stumbling around her apartment putting on her shoes and mumbling to Kagome. "Promise theyll be safe? I'll only be gone a little..." Seriously she stared at Kagome who was bottle feeding Ran and making faces at Sunny.

"Yes we will be fine Rin. Go make things right with your husband!" If Kagome could she would have shoved Rin out the door but she couldnt because of Ran who looked up at her with his golden eyes that seemed to smile at her.

"Things won't be right again Kagome..." Rin covered her eyes with her bangs before turning and grabbing her purse before shutting the door behind her. Kagome rolled her eyes at how dramatic Rin could be sometimes. If only Kagome knew...

Rin shortly made it to the office of Sesshomarus therapist. She appreciated that he was trying to change. That for once he was sober and being proactive about their marriage. After she sat down in front of them, Rin crossed her legs.

"So?" Rin raised an eyebrow because they both stared at her with somber looks. Already Rin did not like where this was going.

* * *

past:

Rin and Sessomaru had been dating for half a year before he asked her to marry him. Excitedly Rin agreed. Why wouldnt she marry her perfect stranger?! She giggled with delight as he put the ring on her finger. It was beautiful and modest just like she would have liked it. "Oh Sesshomaru!" She put her arms around him and smothered him in kisses.

They were just sitting in Rins living room when he asked but he knew she wouldnt want something extravagant as a fancy restaurant and getting down in front of her on one knee. He was pleased with her happiness.

That night, like they had many nights before, they made love and passed out in each others arms. He didnt know how to explain that Rin was already pregnant and he didnt want to taint her name with only getting married because of that because Sesshomaru truely believed they were going to get married one day regardless of the circumstances.

* * *

Rin was only planning the wedding for a few weeks before the morning sickness kicked in. She would excuse herself and throw up wherever she was. She would've thought she was hungover if she knew Sesshomaru kept her from drinking lately.

"Kagome...I might be pregnant..." She wiped her mouth as she left the bathroom. Kagome widened her eyes then waved it off. "No I'm sure Sesshomaru would have told you by now if you were..." Kagome paused as Rin left the room to run back to the bathroom to dry heave. She didnt have anything in her stomach but still felt sick to her stomach. "Oh Rin..." Kagome stood behind her in Rins stall and rubbed her back. "Ask him later?" Rin nodded at her friend and flushed the toilet behind them.

It had only been a couple of hours since her and kagome left the shop where Rin threw up her insides. They were looking at wedding dresses but Rin decided to end it because if she was pregnant then maybe she would need to look at dresses closer to the wedding to match a baby bump.

Rin kissed Kagomes cheek in goodbye before she stomped to her apartment where Sesshomaru was waiting for her. "AM I PREGNANT?!" She screamed. Catching Sesshomaru off guard. His eyes widened for a second then he nodded at her. "A couple of weeks..." The hurt in Rins eyes that followed his answer made his heart sink. "Thats not why I asked Rin. I would have asked regardless..." He held one hand out to Rin hoping she would grab his back.

To his luck she did. His relief as he held her closer was more apparent to her than ever. "It will be fine Rin." He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. Rin nodded then put a hand to her stomach and staring downward. Her a mom? Was she ready for that? She knew Sesshomaru could afford it but if he left her one day she would probably need to get a low paying job just to support her and her child.

* * *

"When Kagura found out." Sesshomaru looked away. "And they did what they did..." Sesshomarus therapist looked at him concerned. Rin shook her head. "Shut up! I dealt with that alone! While you just kept drinking. Even after Ran and Sunny... You were drunk!"

Sesshomaru stopped moving and looked at her. "What do you mean?..." He could see Rins uneasyness. "You don't remember how they were conceived...you were too drunk after...after..."

Rin stood up from her chair. "Sign the damned divorce papers Sesshomaru!" In an instant Rin turned her heels and walked out of the room before her tears debilitated her from leaving.

Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded. His therapist sighed. "Both of you need to deal with stuff before this can be resolved..."

Break

Rin cried as she ran down the hallways to the elevator. Sesshomaru really didnt remember? Ran and Sunny were born out of guilt.

* * *

past.

Rin held onto her stomach feeling her baby kicking around happily. She smiled to herself while she snacked on grapes. It was all she craved. Normal or frozen didnt matter because it made her tummy feel warm either way. "They love them!"

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and sat next to her. "Kagura wants to come over and feel the baby kick. She hasnt been to the bar in a while so you dont have to worry about that." Rin nodded at him and put a hand on her stomach. " You two have been friends longer than we have been together so I know shes happy for us! Maybe our baby can be her godchild" Rin looked to her fiance hopeful. Sesshomaru didnt want to mess with her emotions so he nodded.

He should have kept Kagura away from Rin.

He kept a close eye on their interactions. Her hand on Rins stomach and her telling her how lucky she was to be able to give the gift of life. Rin was naive and ignored the malice in her voice. "I'm excited to! I can't wait to see what motherhood is like."

Kagura gave her a look of disgust that neither him or Rin saw. So it was a surprise when Kagura put a poison in her glass of water. Naraku told her it would kill Rins child and make it so she wouldnt have children ever again. Naraku knew Kagura still had feelings for Sesshomaru so if this helped her love Naraku more he would make sure Rin could never have kids again.

It took only minutes after Rins first sip of water since being slipped the poison. "Se-Sesshomaru!" Rin fell over onto the carpet. Her forehead covered in sweat. Sesshomaru leaned down and held onto her. He looked for Kagura who seemed to have disappeared already. Behind she left a little vial that still had some liquid in it. He growled before calling someone who could come up with an antidote.

Within minutes his father and his friend Totosai were at Rins apartment. Inutaisho seemed annoyed. Inutaisho didnt recognize Rin because theyve never been introduced yet.

* * *

Rin I couldnt have known, Sesshomaru rationalized with himself. " I have to tell her!" He got up before being forced back down. "Let her grieve Sesshomaru... I think she needs that more than words from yourself..." Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru betrayed. "Why didnt you tell me you had a mate?"Inutaisho ignored Sesshomaru and pulled out his cell phone. "Izayoi will talk to her okay?." He waited for his wife to answer. "I Need a favor darling..." He waited for a response. "Yes its about Sessomaru...Yes he has... Talk to her please?" He laughed at his wife that said what Sesshomaru couldnt make out. "Thank you."

"Appreciate this Son." Inutaisho closes his phone and walked away. "It could be your last chance..."

Sesshomaru didnt have words to say to his father while he walked away and just nodded. If it helped Rin go back to normal he didnt care. He missed his old wife... Not this shell he could have prevented.

* * *

Rin sat alone in her room holding her stomach. She was sniffling and sitting in the dark. She didnt want company at the moment but she knew Sesshomarus stepmom was sent by both of them to talk to her. So sucking up the annoyance she just smiled at Izayoi. "yes?"

Izayoi ignored her sarcasm. "You know hes concerned about you Rin..." She reached out a hand but was only rejected. "If he was we would still have a child Sesshomarus mom."

She giggled at Rin which caught her off guard. "I am not his mother. Just his step mom. I cant believe he hasnt told you dear..."

Rin shook her head at Izayoi. "I guess not..." She curled into herself and looked away from Izayoi.

"Have you ever?" Rin looked up to Izayoi with tears in her eyes. "Have you ever lost a child? Did you feel like a failure?" She started to tear up before she started to sob to herself. Izayoi shook her head and hugged Rin. " No my sweet child...Never had to feel that loss but I cant imagine what that feeling would be like..."

Rin started to cry harder and hugged Izayoi harder. "What did I do wrong?!" Rin started to cry hard into Izayois shoulder. " My baby is gone! He's gone!" Izayoi patted her back but didnt know what to say to Rin at the moment.

"I failed him..." Izayoi gasped...She was at a total loss for words. She knew that he heard her say those words. "Thats not true..."

* * *

He never got over the loss of their first child. He couldnt understand how Rin could get over it so fast. Even after their twins were born. It was His first. His heir to everything. His ex girlfriend killed him and somehow Rin got over it so easily when they conceived a second time.

"He was our child!" Sesshomaru yelled down the hall as Rin walked away. His therapist shushed him as if that would work. "Youll have to face it soon too!" He growled and shoved past his therapist. "I need to go!" His first thought was to go Home and drink a warm glass of scotch. What else did he have when his wife was trying to blame all of it on him? She just tried to act like nothing happened to her and he was overreacting. Sunny and Ran were a blessing but he still lost his first pup and was still grieving when Rin wouldnt even acknowledge it. If anything she was hindering this too.

Rin was sobbing in the waiting room when she saw Sesshomaru walk past her hurriedly. She could tell the look on his face. He was about to relapse.

"If you do it you will never see Ran and Sunny again!" She screamed through her tears. Hoping Sesshomaru would hear her but didnt really count on it because of how fast he was walking. He stopped anyway and looked at Rin incredulously. "You can't..."

She scoffed at him. "Try me Sesshomaru. Just frikin try me." She got up from her chair. " I agreed to this on the grounds that we would get divorced after this. I get sole custody and we can work out visitation days okay?"

Rin didnt look like she wanted to continue any of the conversation so he just nodded and tried to walk off. He knew he couldnt change that stubborn womans mind. He almost smirked before he realized it meant leaving his children behind.

After Rin noticed that Sesshomaru walked away, she took the chance to call Kagome.. "Sesshomarus gone..."She frowned. "It's just not going to work out anymore Kagome." Rin fell over and sobbed to herself. Feeling her heart break before she dropped her phone and held herself close."He wont ever get over what Kagura did..."

She could hear kagome struggle for words. but it would never be good enough.. "Why doesnt he love me enough?!" Rin yelled out loud but kagome could hear it through the phone. Rins sobs hurt her deep because she couldnt help it.

"Rin get up." It was Sesshomarus voice kagome heard on the other line. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She yelled knowing he could hear her. " I SWEAR TO GOD SESSHOMARU."

The line clicked and kagome looked at the phone confused. In a rush She texted Inuyasha. "Im taking the twins out of the house... Sesshomarus lost it. Hes not safe for them or Rin."

Kagome scooped up Rins twins and went to load them into the car. Immediately they started to cry. Kagome was in over her head but knew she had to protect them like Rin made her promise. Sunny and Ran would miss both their mom and father but Kagome could not trust Sesshomaru right now.

* * *

"Rin get up". Sesshomaru looked down at his wife. She looked so hopeless in front of him that he wanted to just hold her up and kiss her sadness away but he knew he wasnt allowed that pleasure anymore.

"This wont work...This wont work..." She kept repeating to him. "I'm tired of fighting Sesshomaru." Her voice sounded broken inbetween her sniffling.


	5. Chapter 5

"Were not fighting now Rin." He leaned down and took her into his arms. She started to sob into his shoulder. "They...Love...You...So...Much...Sessho...maru..."He frowned but Rin couldnt see him. She banged her fist against his chest. "Dammit Sesshomaru!" She pushed him away and wiped her tears. "You dont get to win this fight! Now she saw the sad look on his sober face. He looked better than he did a few weeks ago when he had been drinking heavily.

It was like she was seeing him for the first time in a long while. "Sesshomaru?..."

"I'm trying Rin...I want to see the twins again...our baies..." He stood up and offered a hand to help Rin up. She took his hand after she picked up her cell phone. "I'll call kagome and see if shes still at the apartment."

Those words stung him. Kagome got to see his kids when he hadnt seen them in weeks? At her apartment? He didnt even know how she got one so fast.

Rins face went from sad to shocked. "Her phones off..." Immediately Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and called Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up. "Where is she?" His voice almost a growl.

"You spooked Kagome so she took the kids and doesnt want either of you to know where until she knows you are safe to be around Ran and Sunny..." Inuyasha hung up before Sesshomaru could press for more information from him.

Sesshomaru almost threw his phone in frustration before he thought to dial his father.

"Where are they?" Inutaisho was silent for a moment before coughing. "With their mother?" He answered innocently.

"The mother is right next to me worried why her children went missing." Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was texting Sango no doubt. His children just out of reach. He desperately wanted to see them again.

Rin flustered face while she tried all of her contacts to get in touch with Kagome made him almost smile. He loved every little thing about her. How could he have forgotten that? It took her leaving for him to realize how much he really needed her. There wasnt enough alcohol in the world to make him forget about her.

"No ones answering me!" She shouted sadly. "I need my babies." Her voice changed from sad to angry almost a growl to rival his when he used to yell at Rin. Maybe she picked that up from him.

"What?!" She noticed he was staring at her.

"Not used to seeing you this angry is all babe."He wanted to see her reaction but its like she didnt even notice it. "Of course im angry! My pups are missing. Your children are missing! Why arent you more upset than me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Our pups...I'm about to call that damn detective wolf. Hes always good at finding people and even better at finding kagome!. Maybe inuyasha will regret not giving us the information we need!" Rin speed dialed Koga and waited for a response.

"Already on it." Koga answered with a matter of factly voice. "Her phone shut off around 15 minutes ago in front of your apartment complex. If the signal turns back on ill call you back. later hot stuff.." he let out a chuckle because he knew it would bother Sesshomaru. And it did.

"Why did you have to call him? You know he bothers me." Sesshomaru started pacing. He wanted a drink. Not knowing where his children were was giving him anxiety.

Rin put her phone into her pocket then grabbed Sesshomarus hand. Lets go. She reached into her purse and pulled out her car keys. "Youre too nervous to drive. Let me." Sesshomaru just followed. She was touching his hand. She hadnt willingly grabbed him in months. He was savoring the moment.

They got into their car, well Rins, but it was still theirs since they were still married... For now. He sat silently while Rin tried to think of somewhere to go that Kagome might be. She was drawing a blank.

"She has to be at my parents..." Sesshomaru motioned for her to drive

* * *

past:

Rin was still sitting in bed holding her now empty belly. "I could feel him kick just the other day." She whispered to herself. She hadnt eaten since it happened. She wouldnt drink anything she didnt pour herself. She was catatonic. Clearly.

She hadnt seen Sesshomaru in days. She assumed he was hunting the baby killer down. She didnt care enough to venture out of her door to see if she was correct. Instead Sesshomaru was in his study drinking a glass of scotch. How could he have been so blind and careless with Rin and his future child? Rin could probably not have children in the future according to Totosai who managed to make an antidote so he didnt lose Rin too.

break

He stood up and stumbled a bit. He looked to their room. He needed to check on her and make sure he wasnt living some nightmare where they both died.

"Rin?" He leaned against the doorway. He saw Rin staring at the wall with a hand on her belly. "I keep thinking hes still there..." She didnt make eye contact with him. Her eyes were vacant.

"I'm sorry Rin...I should have known better.." He managed to walk from the doorway to the bed they hadnt shared since everything happened. Rin just wanted to be alone and he did to.

He put one hand on her leg and rubbed her leg with his thumb. "We'll find her Rin. She will pay for what she did to us...To you..."

He could see the tears in her eyes start falling down her cheek. "Sesshomaru..." Rin leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and responded to her pulling him on top of her. "Rin..."

She scoffed at him. "Its not like I can get pregnant...We have to again sometime Sesshomaru. Just because I lost our baby doesnt mean we cant have sex anymore." Sesshomaru couldnt deny Rin what she wanted and turned off the lamp on her bedside.

* * *

No internet because im moving -_- enjoy these chapters! im still writing i promise! -RinAmelia


	6. Chapter 6

present:

Rin was driving the car in silence. She was biting her bottom lip and kept eyeing her cell phone in the cup holder.

"He's going to call Rin. Be patient...Just get to my parents house." Sesshomaru picked up her phone and put it in his pocket. He was waiting for the phone to ring as much as Rin but it would drive her crazy more than him.

Rin pulled up to her in-laws house and noticed a very familiar car in the driveway. "Kagome..." Rin didnt even bother turning off the car and jolted from the drivers seat as soon as she hit park.

She was out of breath by the time she made it to the front door and started to bang on the door. "Give me Sunny and Ran!" She screamed at them. Her banging didnt stop until Izayoi opened the door with Sunny in her hands.

"Were is Ran?" Rin reached for her daughter like her life depended on it. Izayoi pulled back. "He's in the other room with Inutaisho... Kagome dropped them off and left in a hurry but told us not to tell you they were here..."

"Her car is parked outside Izayoi!" Rin pointed to the red four door car parked next to hers. "Inuyasha picked her up. She seemed really distressed." Rin frowned and walked in and reached her hand under Sunnys arms and picked her up from Izayois hold.

Sunny cooed at her mother until her sight saw Sesshomaru standing behind Rin. Her little brown eyes widened as she squeaked and started to kick around to get closer to her father. Rin smiled and turned around to calm Sunnys sudden fussyness.

"She missed me?" He picked up Sunny from his wife and softened his gaze as she put her little head on his chest and closed her eyes. One hand clenched his shirt.

"You two talking again?" Inutaisho came up to the doorway with a sleeping Ran in his arms. Inutaisho was absent mindedly twirling Rans jet black hair. "Thats good."

Rin shook her head. "Not exactly...I'm still considering filing...But kagome took off with the children after I called her crying about something Sesshomaru brought up..." Sesshomaru looked at the back of Rins head and frowns. His heart breaking in front of is parents.

"But hes been in therapy for you!" Izayoi yelled out in distress. Rin shot her a look of annoyance. "I know. Thats where we just were at... It didnt help. Just made me realize that were both still on different pages about all of...This" Rin motioned her hands out.

"Give me Ran Inu...Iza..." She reached out for her son. As soon as Inutaisho handed Ran to Rin she turned to Sesshomaru. "Give me Sunny. I told you. We will work something out later on..."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "No...Shes mine too Rin... Lets just go to the house and talk about this in private?..."

"If i say no and take Sunny, will you relapse?" Rin eyed Sesshomaru wearily. He shook his head. " Not at the risk of losing our children all over again." He even held Sunny out to her, hoping she would accept that and go with him. Rin sighed. "Lets go home..."

* * *

Rin paced around her old home. Sunny and Ran were in their crib upstairs. She was relieved that they were safe but dreaded that she had to speak to Sesshomaru alone again. It was easy when they were worried about their children and cooperating but now she had to face reality.

"Is the drinking really about losing...about what Kagura...What are we doing?" Rin faced Sesshomaru who was watching her from their couch.

"I couldnt keep you safe..." Sesshomaru patted the spot next to him. "Lets just talk. As friends again. No anger... Im trying Rin. We should try together..."

Rin walked to the spot he wanted. She sat down and huffed and puffed. "Im here. Now what? They obviously need their father...But were done Sesshomaru." Rin crossed her arms and looked away from him. Why was she saying this? She still loved him but she wanted a way to hurt him like he hurt her.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru watched Rin as she tensed up.

"Were connected forever...Youre my soul mate. My only mate..." He placed a finger on her neck indicating the mark he left on her neck before they got married.

"I love you..." Rin giggled at him which caught him off guard. "Sesshomaru...Breaking up is like knocking over a coke machine, you can't do it in one push. You gotta rock it back and forth a few times and then it goes over...Thats what you did to me with your drinking..." She kept laughing but leaned against him anyway. "You really fucking hurt me Sesshomaru... You know that?"

He was at a loss for words. He knew what he did...But the blame couldnt all be on him. "Rin..." He repeated himself. "What are you running from?" He wasnt staring at her anymore. There was nothing he could say or do that would make her forgive him.

"You could have been sober! God knows its what I did!" Sesshomaru flinched. He knew, he knew she never got over what happened and was avoiding it at any cost until today.

"Do you know how alone I felt when you lost yourself to alcohol?! Sesshomaru!" She moved away from him and looked at him seriously.

"When I lost him, I lost you too. When I really needed you I didnt have you. Sesshomaru..."


	7. Chapter 7

past:

Rin leaned against the counter looking at the pregnancy test in her hand. She assumed it was all her hormones and stress making her miss her period. She knew she couldnt be pregnant from the poison Kagura gave her. She took the test anyway.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled at the door with her hands shaking. It couldnt be right. It wasnt.

She stared up at Sesshomaru when he finally showed up. "Positive..." She threw the test at him. He didnt move away repulsed. He caught the test and waited a second before looking at the stick.

He stared at the test with confused eyes. "You mean...?"

"Pregnant!" She threw her arms around him. A smile on her face. "We got another chance! He will be so loved Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin and hugged her back. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She let go of him and pulled out her cell phone. "I have to tell everyone!" After snatching the pregnancy test from her husband she took a picture and sent it to Kagome first. Immediately her cell phone rang and Rin answered excitedly.

"Yeah I know! I can't believe it either! I'm just going to stay home and start looking online for baby stuff! I really hope its a boy! But a little girl would be okay too. Yeah Im going to call Izayoi after this call! uh huh, bye!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "We still have the old baby stuff Rin..." He pointed the guest room that had the babies stuff in it. " Rin frowned. "That was for him... This baby cant be surrounded by sad memories!"

Sesshomaru shrugged and started to walk to the counter where all the alcohol was kept. "Guess im drinking for two now." He let out something close to a chuckle as he poured himself a glass. Rin sighed. "Oh right, I forgot. Oh well!" Rin started to make her way to their bedroom upstairs being careful not to trip on any of the steps.

* * *

Present:

Sesshomaru tried to calm Rin down. She was starting to get angry and loud. The babies wouldnt like if their mom was upset. He remembered all of their old fights and how Ran and Sunny would cry for hours after the argument was settled.

"You dont want to upset Sunny and Ran sweetie." She stopped yelling and took a deep breath. "I'm not your sweetie anymore Sesshomaru..." She got up and started walking to the stairs. "Were going to OUR home." Rin bent down to get her baby bag.

"I'll call you later when were settled down to figure out visitation rights..." she saw him flinch. "This is your home Rin..." He reached a hand out to her but she was just out of reach. There was no way she could leave again. They both will get sick with the distance. He felt like he had the flu and went to therapy anyway. For his wife and their children.

She was walking down the stairs with both children on each hip. "I see you later Sess-" Sesshomaru put both of his arms around Rin. "Youre not going." He gave her a serious look. One Rin was all too familiar with. "Let me go!"

"If you go Sunny or Ran stays with me.." Rins eyes widened. "No! Youre going to relapse and I won't be able to take care of them! With your rage they are in danger." Sesshomarus eyes started to turn red.

"Youre not leaving then. Thats final." He took Sunny off her hip and walked to their living room. "Give her back! Were going home where we are safe."

"No." He placed Sunny on his lap so she was facing him. She smiled up to her dad and reached out to touch his silver hair. Rin stood next to him tapping her foot. "Give her back or I'll call the cops! Thats kidnapping!" He looked up to Rin. "What will they do? Shoot me for wanting to see my daughter? You willingly brought her here."

"Were not doing this Sesshomaru. I left. I'm still leaving!" Rin pulled out her cell phone and dialed the only person she knew could help.

"Koga, no we got them back but now Sesshomaru wont give me Sunny. I don't know what to do!" She nodded to her phone. "Yeah same house..See you soon." She hung up on him and looked to Sesshomaru. "He'll be here in five."

A low growl came from him. "That wolf isnt coming into this or near you or my kids!" Sunny looked at him with tears already forming in her eyes. Sesshomaru stood up. "If youre going to leave, leave but im going with you!" He walked to the front door and grabbed his house keys. She followed him. Her eyes glued to her daughter. Sunny looked back to her mom and made grabby hands at her.

Sesshomaru opened the door and sure as luck had it... There was the detective.


	8. Chapter 8

They met eyes before Koga pushed him back into the house. "If you leave the premises that is kidnapping. Give the little lady back to her mommy." He looked past Sesshomaru to Rin and winked at her.

"Mine..." He turned around. "Dont do this Sesshomaru." Rin saw the anger in his eyes. "Just let us go home." Koga stepped in front of Sesshomaru making sure he didnt get close to Rin. He knew their history and had to bandage Rin up a couple times.

Sesshomaru handed Sunny to Koga. "You can get out now Koga." Koga handed Sunny back to her very distressed mother. Rin kissed her until Sunny giggled.

"I'm escorting her back to her apartment." Sesshomaru could have pounced on Koga but saw the twins eyes were on him. "If anyone is taking her anywhere it should be her mate." His eyes were on Rin. "I'll take you home. But this isnt over."

"I can get home just fine boys." She gabbed her baby bag and started walking to the front door. "I'll send over the divorce papers in the mail, or have my lawyer deliver it."

"Youre still my mate. No piece of paper is going to change that." Koga walked past Sesshomaru after Rin. After the door was shut Sesshomaru pounded his fist

on the door a little too hard that he knew Rin and Koga heard it. Maybe Rin was right about his anger.

* * *

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. If he was losing them anyway he might as well have a drink. He stomped to the kitchen and bent down in front of the sink. There was the last of the alcohol he bought. Locked in a glass case.

Turning the key he pulled out the first bottle he saw. He unscrewed the top and before he could pull back the bottle to his lips his phone vibrated.

Who wanted to talk to him right now? It was Rin. She was still talking to him? It was a message "Izayoi sent these." The next were a few pictures of Ran and Sunny at his fathers house. He looked at Sunnys smiling face he sighed. When will he see his children again. "Thanks. Love you three."

He didnt expect a reply. It was just a smiley face. At least they could be civil via text. He looked at the bottle then back at the pictures. "I'll prove you right Rin." He took a sip and closed his eyes. His only friend.

His phone vibrated again. When did he get so popular? It was his bastard brother who helped Kagome escape with his kids.

"Hey dick. What did you do to Rin? Kags turned her phone and shes terrified of you more than usual."

Sesshomaru just tossed his phone to the side and started to take more sips from his bottle. He stood up and walked to the stairs. If he was going to get drunk it might as be where he feels comfortable.

Rin frowned and looked at her kids in the back seat. She could see Koga right behind her escorting her home. How could she apologize to Sesshomaru when she saw how hard he was trying for them back. Her gut started to hurt her. It was a stabbing pain she always got when she ever got too far from Sesshomaru. She got used to the pain by then but after seeing Sesshomaru and feeling how calm it made her seem made her second guess if she should have even left at all.

Maybe she would turn around? He would never deny her. Sure she would have to explain how shes okay to Koga. With blurred vision Rin turned on her blinkers to turn into a gas station.

* * *

With heavy breaths she waited for Koga to park next to her car and check on her.

"Everything okay kid?" He leaned over on her open window. Rin nodded and pointed to her mating mark. " I have to go back or its only going to get worse and I couldnt take care of them." She looked back to Sunny and Ran

Koga looked at her confused. She could always tell when he was confused. She had seen that look many times before. Reluctantly he nodded told he would follow her wherever she needed. Koga sat back in his car and watched as Rin put the car in reverse and waited for him to follow. He did when he realized she really was waiting for him.

* * *

 _ **Sorry no internet at the new apartment- RinAmelia**_


	9. Chapter 9

Rin sat at a stop sign waiting for Koga. She eyed her wedding ring and wondered how their life would be if they had never lost their first child. When she saw Koga pull up behind her, she took her attention back to the road. Rin waited for traffic to clear before she accelerated into the closest turning lane from the gas station.

her options were hurriedly different.

* * *

Rin counted.

...

one

...

two

...

three

It happened in an instant. Her vision blurred and she passed out. Her foot went heavy on the gas pedal before she accelerated into a lamp post. Sunny and ran cried which stirred Rin awake for a moment before the force of a car hitting them near the trunk made Rin hit her head on the glass of her door. It all went black from there. Nothing.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting at the edge of his and Rins bed when he could hear his phone ring. He left it downstair and after letting out a brief sigh and stood up. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the bottle was only a quarter of the way gone. He noticed the bottle almost halfway gone. Normally he would have already killed the bottle and would be downstairs looking for his next bottle. He shrugged and walked downstairs to listened to where his phone was vibrating.

After picking it up he groaned. It was HIM. Is he calling to gloat that he won after all the hard work Sesshomaru put into being sober...

"What?" The annoyance in his voice didnt phase Koga. "You have to get to the hospital. The twins are fine but Rin..." Sesshomaru didnt want to hear anymore. He immediately hung up and dialed his father. The phone rang its annoying tone which felt like forever before Inutaisho picked up.

"Rin? Twins?" Sesshomaru could already feel his inner beast peaking its anger out through him. There was a long silence before his father spoke up.

"Rin was going back to your place and as she was turning around...Shes human son...She cant handle the sickness like you can... She passed out from the pain this time and hit a streetlight. The a car going in the opposite direction swerved to not hit her car but ended up nipping the end...She hit her head badly. The twins are fine. But they need their mother or father. Theres only so much me and Izayoi can do..."

"I'll be there." He hung up on his father and grabbed his car keys. He knew he didnt drink enough to make him drunk and the situation sobered him up immenesly." When he got that sinking feeling in his stomach he thought it was because he felt guilt from breaking his sobriety. He should have known it was because Rin was in danger.

* * *

After a good 30 minutes of speeding Sesshomaru parked his car in the first spot he saw and ran as fast as he could in the direction he could smell his father. He didnt let the gasps from the nurses or doctors jumping out of his way. They knew who Sesshomaru was and trying to stop him would surely cost them their jobs.

When Sesshomaru reached the door where the scent was strongest was. He could hear his children crying. If he burst in it would probably make things worse. He collected himself and knocked on the door. The crying stopped as Sesshomaru reached out a hand for the doorknob. His voice caught in his throat when he heard his father ask who was at the door. He knew his father knew who it was so he just invited himself in. Trying to not looked worried he looked to his children who were still wiping their eyes. Cheeks flushed from screaming. His stepmother Izayoi had bags under her eyes and he knew they were just too much for her to deal with. Still not saying a word, he reached out for his daughter who he knew would want to be held first.

"How is she?" He managed to work out before feeling Sunny wrap her tiny clawed hand onto his shirt. Her favorite thing to do when he held her he noticed.

"Shes stable but asleep. She was barely conscious when they admitted her. Koga called us first because he didnt think she'd want her first emergency contact...here to admit her with the children so vulnerable. " Inutaisho stated. Sesshomaru brushed it off and was glad he was at least there now. Little Sunny was sniffling under him but at least she wasnt screaming like he had heard minutes before. "Whens the last time they ate?" All attention went to Izayoi but she shrugged.

"We couldnt get their bag from the car after the accident. There wasnt anytime.I don't think they want to eat until they know their mother is safe..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his stepmom and gently took Ran from her. "We will be back...Call if she wakes up."

* * *

At a slower pace he walked through the hospital. Watching the people he passed in such a hurry eye him as he left with two infants in his arms. Sesshomaru clenched them closer as if any of them could take his children from him. His guard was up now. It was just him and them. Would he be like a stranger to them though? He hadnt spent this much time with them since Rin left him. He could see Ran staring at the hospital doors as they left knowing his mother was in there.

Sesshomaru could hear Rans sniffling and started to bounce his son in an attempt to soothe him. When he reached his car he tried hard to balance the twins so he could open the car door. At this point he was glad Rin insisted on getting two of every thing for each car. There was a double stroller in the trunk and a spare diaper bag but he would buy replacements just in case the formula in his bag had expired since he was last in there.

* * *

After a dangerous game of "Lets get the twins in their carseats." Sesshomaru sat in the drivers seat for a quick breather. Rin dealt with all of this by herself when he was drinking every night? No wonder she wanted to leave him.

"Sunny." Sesshomaru snapped once he saw her chewing at her carseat. She huffed then looked away. This one had an attitude like his brother. "Great..." They have their own personalities and I feel that one is going to give Rin more issues than me. He thought to himself. If Rin ever woke up.

* * *

The drive was uneventful to his surprise since the twins just looked at each other and mumbled their cryptophasia. He would have assumed they were asleep if he didnt feel their eyes on him every once in a while. Still silent. The most he heard from them was when they were both screaming at Izayoi.

"Do you two talk yet?" Sesshomaru felt ridiculous, like he was talking to himself. Technically he was until he heard Ran giggle. His golden eyes similar to Sesshomarus staring at him in the rearview mirror. His son had grown since the last time he remembered seeing him and Sesshomaru wondered what else he had missed.

* * *

After the grocery store Sesshomaru made his way back to the hospital. The twins were acting anxious being so far away from their mother. They knew something was up.

Ran started to cry as Sesshomaru was parking his car. Being a father was a new experience since he left Rin to do all the work. These were his children and he couldnt care for them the way their mom did. Sesshomaru got out of the car and went to his trunk to get the stroller out again. Sunny watched until Sesshomaru left her sight and started to cry with Ran not knowing where her father went.

Sesshomaru quickly unfolded their stroller and grabbed their baby bag. They still havent eaten so thats probably why they were being so fussy.

He strapped Ran and Sunny down as quickly as he could and made his way into the hospital to find his father and stepmother. Following their scent he got back to the room where his parents were waiting for him. Izayoi stared at him amazed.

She got up from her seat and walked towards Sesshomaru and the twins. "Let me help!" She didnt wait for Sesshomaru to answer and picked up the diaper bag from him. Izayoi mixed the formula with water and shook the bottles. Sesshomaru eyed her and was a little envious of how well she had the parent roll down.

* * *

He picked up Ran and handed him to Izayoi. He grabbed Sunnys bottle before picking her up. She eagerly reached for it with a smile. Sesshomaru was aware of his fathers eyes on him the whole time whil he and Izayoi fed the babies.

"Youre doing a really good job!" Izayoi giggled then smiled at Sesshomaru. She held Ran close until he latched onto his bottle then handed Ran over to her husband. "I'm going to check on Rin." She left the two men alone and dumbfounded. Sure Inutaisho raised Sesshomaru and Inuyasha but he never dealt with two babies at the same time, let alone a girl baby.

"It's okay father..." Sesshomaru put Sunny back in her stroller then reached for Ran. "I can manage this...Call if Rin wakes up?" He didnt wait for a reply and left the room with both of his children.

* * *

Once he got back to his house he breathed a sigh of relief. Sunny and Ran both fell asleep on the car ride back. He was kind of pleased how well behaved they were for being so young.

As quietly as he could he unlatched both of the twins carseats and carried them into the house. They were still asleep when he finally got them into the house. After locking the house he walked all of them upstairs into his bedroom. He needed a nap as much as them and didnt want them go be far from him so he put them both in bed and curled around them protectively.

He felt like he was only asleep for a couple of minutes before his phone went off. He trie to answer his phone quickly so the twins wouldnt wake. It was Izayoi.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru placed a hand on his forehead. "She's awake and she wants you..."

There was silence on the phone before Sesshomaru processed what was going on. "Can you come here and watch Sunny and Ran?" Izayoi agreed before hanging up.

* * *

It took her about 30 minutes to drive out to his house. She hesitantly knocked on the door. "I'm here..." She nervously called out. Sesshomaru opened the door and handed her a small list of things for her to watch out for.

"I am a mother Sesshomaru...Dont worry. Youre acting like a new parent!" Izayoi laughed and shoved Sesshomaru out of the house. "Go see her..."

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel his heart sinking. Did Rin really ask for him? He took the drive to collect himself. Anything could happen. He just didnt want to make their situation worse after all shes been through.

After he parked, Sesshomaru took his usual path towards the hospital room hes met up with his parents all day. Inutaisho was waiting for him. The look o his face was very concerning to Sesshomaru.

"Shes asking for you... But son... Take it easy..." Inutaisho put a hand on Sesshomarus shoulder. Sesshomaru was about to brush it off until Inutaisho tightened his grip.

"She doesnt remember Sunny or Ran..." Sesshomaru held back any expression even though he just wanted to react. His Rin doesnt remember their children?

"So what do I do? Where is she?" Sesshomaru was looking over his fathers shoulder to look for Rin. Inutaisho held his son back. He pointed his chin behind Sesshomaru. "Shes in that room...just dont overwhelm her son."

Sesshomaru turned away from his father and went towards Rins room. His hand shook as he reached for the door knob. This Rin he was about to see isnt the Rin he saw less than 24 hours ago.

He didnt bother knocking. He opened the door and waited to hear Rin scream at him to leave. It never happened. The second he walked in he saw her face light up.

"Sesshomaru! Where have you been?!" She almost jumped out of her bed to hug him but he got to her before and let her hold him while she was still in bed. Her giddiness almost convinced him that she was still in love with him.

"I got here as soon as I could Rin..." He was at a loss for words. He couldnt mention Ran or Sunny so he didnt know how to talk to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Rin held her belly smiling fondly. Her and Sesshomarus children were growing inside of her. Two hearts that made two more. Her little twins.

"What names do you like?" She shyly looked up towards Sesshomaru. "I mean, we need at least four. Who knows if were having two boys or two girls or one of each!" She giggled and grabbed Sesshomarus hand into hers.

"If we have a girl, I would want her to be named Sunny. Because I know she will light up our world like youve done to me Wildflower." He bent down and kissed her neck.

"But what if theyre boys?" She wrapped her arms around him and gave into his kisses.

"Keeping up with your theme, I would go with Ran." He smiled at Rin before kissing her cheek. "Its unconventional but he would be our little orchid and also have a name so close to yours.."

"What would the other babies name be? If we have two boys or girls?" Rin stared at Sesshomaru while he tried to collect himself enough to think of names.

"What do you want Rin? It cant all fall on my shoulders..." Sesshomaru smirked as he saw Rin blush.

"I really like Eden...We could call her Edie..." Rin smiled and waited for Sesshomarus response.

Sesshomaru almost chuckled. "Why are you so sure were only having girls?" He placed a hand on her growing belly. Rin shrugged and placed her hand on his. "I just think our babies would be twin would be daddys girls. Whats not to love about that?!"

This made Sesshomaru chuckle. "We will see Rin." He kissed her cheek and helped her walk to their bedroom to rest.

* * *

Rin was in so much pain. Being in labor sucked for her. She thought her miscarriage was painful until she actually went through two child births.

"I HATE YOU!" Rin clenched Sesshomarus hand while she was enduring the worst pain of her life. Sesshomaru just watched her and tried to console her. He knew she was going through hell for the both of them.

"Its almost over Rin..." Sesshomaru tried his hardest to be calm and collected for both of them.

It was a long twelve hours of Rin being in labor but the second Sunny was put into his arms he knew what unconditional love was. When Ran came into his arms he was elated.

"So Sunny and Ran?" He looked to Rin and smiled.

* * *

 **present:**

"Sesshomaru!" Rin was so happy to see him. "I don't know what happened! i just woke up and felt alone so i needed you close."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Rin..."

She looked to him confused.

"Were getting divorced...We have two kids.."

Her eyes widened. "What are you trying to tell me, Sesshomaru?" The look of panic on her face concerned him. Inutaisho grabbed Sesshomaru. "I told you not to overwhelm her..."

Sesshomaru shoved his dad off him. "It cant be avoided."

He looked to Rin. "We've had problems... but im trying, Rin...I dont know what you remember but Sunny and Ran miss you..." He grabbed Rins hand. "Trust me..."

"Sunny and Ran?" She looked at him not knowing who he was talking about. Sesshomaru called Izayoi. The phone rang a few times before she answered.

"Bring Sunny and Ran to me..." Sesshomaru hung up before Izayoi could answer. "You will know when you see them. The best kids in the world that we created." His breath got caught in his throat. If she didnt remember their children does that mean she forgot about their first child?

He could see Rin trying to process what was going on. Her hand went to her stomach and she stared off into space. "But we just started dating...I saw you at the bar earlier with your friends. How do we have kids?" Her eyebrows furrowed before she looked to him angrier. "Are you playing a joke on me Sesshomaru?! Because its not funny!"


	11. Chapter 11

Inutaisho watched them intently. They were arguing like a new couple. How could Rin forget so much so fast? His eyes widened when he saw his son grab Rin by the wrists.

"If im lying then why are you wearing this?" He pointed out the wedding ring she still wore. Rin pulled her hand back away from him. "Then what happened to us if were getting divorced? What did I do?" He could see Rin shaking in anticipation of the answer.

"You didnt do anything Rin. It was-" Sesshomaru was cut off with Izayoi coming into the hospital room with the twins. Sunny was already in tears and Izayoi looked 10 years older from the stress.

"I can't believe you let Rin do this all by herself!" Inutaisho picked up Sunny from the stroller and gently patted her head. Sesshomaru noted Rans eyes on his mother. His eyes wide and excited to be close to his mom again. All eyes were on Rin for her reaction. She didnt seem excited to see her children.

* * *

She watched as Inutaisho walked up to her with Sunny. Both of their chocolate eyes met for what seemed like the first time for Rin. Sunny reached both hands out toward her. Her little cheeks still puffy from crying.

"Whos this?" Rin asked no one in particular as she took Sunny from Inutaisho.

"That one is Daddys Girl Sunny." Her father in law said with a grin. "So the one in the stroller is Ran?" She looked over to the amber eyed child whos gaze was still locked on her.

"That one is your biggest fan." Izayoi picked up ran and walked over to her. "These are yours and Sesshomarus twins." Ran almost jumped out of Izayois hold trying to get closer to Rin. Sesshomaru was eyeing her closely to catch Ran if he did fall out of his stepmothers arms.

Rin adjusted Sunny into one arms and held out the other for Ran. She kept making small notes in her mind. Ran had her black hair but Sesshomarus eyes. Sunny had her eyes but Sesshomarus hair. Both had one magenta stripe on each cheak and looked more like Sesshomaru than her but she could see herself in them too.

"When did we have them?" Rin looked overwhelmed with two babies in her arms.

"A few months back...It was a long labor...We had them at this hospital actually..." Sesshomaru sat on Rins bed and reached for Sunny who gladly crawled into his arms.

Rin stared at them and how natural he looked as a father. "So why are we getting divorced?"

Sesshomaru fell silent. Izayoi and Inutaisho left the room as soon as they felt the awkward conversation about to start.

* * *

 **past:**

A couple of days had passed and the little family were cleared to go home. A nurse pushed Rin out in a wheel chair and Sesshomaru pushed the twins out in a double seated stroller. Both were fast asleep which gave Rin and Sesshomaru some silence.

Learning to be parents was hard enough without his dad and stepmom around trying to give him tips. Izayoi visited everyday to just look at the young ones sleep. She expressed how she would always be there to babysit if they needed a minute to themselves.

Rin just giggled and let her enjoy the time she had with the kids. They cried when neither of them were being held and that hurt Rins heart. They were definitely going to be spoiled.

"Were going to be fine Izayoi! Everything is perfect now! They made it here safely and will have the toughest father around!" Rin looked down at her daughter. Now if she could just get Sunny to breast feed, they could all sleep better at night.

* * *

"We did it Sesshomaru!" Rin yawned in the car as he drove them to their house. Sesshomaru nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "I think you did most of it Rin." She just grinned at him. She knew better than to argue with a sleep deprived husband.

The two sleeping children were quiet up until they reached the driveway. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at the two kids. He had to admit the last few days were terrifying. He knew his life would be changed forever and he knew he would love him but his mind went back to how their first son would be a couple of months old right now.

He felt guilty for even thinking that so he unlatched their carseats and carried them both to the door while Rin fished for her keys in her purse. "Im so scatter brained right now! I know theyre in one of these pockets..." Her eyes widened as she pulled out her set. "Success!" After unlocking the door and setting down her purse she plopped onto their couch. She watched as her husband, tiredly, carried the kids and placed them in front of her.

"Im pouring a drink and taking a quick nap. If anything happens just wake me up."

He kissed Rin on her forehead and headed to the kitchen. Rin pouted but dropped the attitude when she heard one of the babies cooing at her. It was Ran. He smiled at her for the first time since they were born. They had their fathers personality she thought at first. Then over the course of Sesshomarus nap she realized they had more expression than him.

* * *

She let both of them hold onto her fingers with their tiny hands. Sunny kept looking around for who she assumed was her father. Her eyes held so much worry that he wasnt near. "So i'm going to assume daddys your favorite." Rin playfully pouted then looked at Ran in his carseat. "So can mommy be your favorite?" She giggled to herself and watched their confused expressions.

"Ill go make you two some milk." At the hospital the twins wouldnt drink from her directly so her doctor suggested a pump because if she didnt feed her breasts would be fuller and more sore. Defeated she reluctantly gave up and sent Sesshomaru to get one for them.


End file.
